


No Longer a Fool

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ethina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kristina over hears Ethan tell Skye, he feels sorry for her, Kristina is done being a victim, she is done being weak, and most importantly she is done with Ethan Lovett</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Yes I am writing an Ethina story five years after their last scene together. I don't really care lol I loved this couple from day one and they had so much potential and I felt like they (not Nathan or Lexi the writers) ruined it. I haven't watched the show since 2011 except little scenes here and there so if I mess up on anything let me know. That's if I have any readers. I hope I do and I hope they let me know how they like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

XOXOX

It was the morning after his poker night at the Haunted Star, and Ethan makes his way to Kelly's with a smirk on his face. He made a serious dent in some of those rich players' egos last night and he was in high spirits. He figured Kristina would be at the small cafe and he could tell her all about the night and laugh about how high and mighty they acted when they walked in only to be taken under the table by a con like him.

When he gets there, he sees Kristina through the window curled up in the center table, her head on her knee. She was in a giant hoodie and sweat pants, with her hair in a messy pony tail fiddling with her cup of coffee. He wonders what was on her mind. He was not used to seeing her look so casual.

When he walks in he sees her look up at him for a second only to look right back down at her cup of coffee. He frowned when he sits next to her, unused to that type of greeting from her.

“Hey Kris, how was your night?” He asks pleasantly and she looks up at him and gives him a little shrug.

“It was fine. I actually have to go, I'm meeting a counselor about some of my classes.” She says in a monotone before she stands up and grabs her stuff. She places a ten on the table and barley looks at him.

“Oh okay, guess we will have to have a rain check on that coffee.” He answers looking at her with a little concern at her behavior.

She says nothing to his comment just walks out of Kelly's without a look back.

Before he can even think about odd she was acting a waitress comes over with a plate of eggs and turkey bacon. Something he knew was one of Kristina's favorite breakfast foods.

“That's odd, Kristina said she would probably be here all day and needed a good breakfast so she could study.” The waitress he thinks her name is Steph says before looking over to him.

“Want it? If you don't it's going to end up in the trash and I hate wasting food. Plus she already paid for it.” She says when she picks up the money Kristina left. Kristina didn't technically have to pay since Mike was her grandfather but she always did and left okay tips.

Ethan shrugs and Steph places the food in front of him before leaving him alone. That was strange, why would she tell Steph she was going to be here all day and then run out 5 minutes later? Maybe she got into another fight with her parents.

Ethan doesn't think too much of it as he digs into the food. Maybe she was just having a rough morning; he doesn't doubt that he will hear from her soon.

XOXOX

When Kristina leaves Kelly's she finds her way towards the usually deserted docks and sits down, plopping her school stuff next to her. She had a plan of staying in Kelly's, studying for all her classes, binge eating all the goodies Kelly's has to offer before she made her way home only to watch Titanic and cry her eyes out of Jack and Rose's tragic romance. And of course, he had to show up.

She couldn't stay there knowing he was there. Yes, it sounds stupid because she knows he goes in there everyday but after last night...after all she heard, she thought he wouldn't show up.

“Her father exactly didn't do her any favors. He neglected her most of his life and when he finally dames himself to show up, he tries to control her. She couldn't get his love so she acted out for attention.”

It not only hurt her to know that Ethan talked about her life behind her back to people she barley knows but to tell Skye all about her inner demons was like a knife to her heart. She thought they were at least friends, friends that told each other things without judgment. She knows she never told anyone the things Ethan told her; his insecurities, his fears and yet who knows how many people Ethan talked about her to? How many people knew about her struggles and laughed at her for them?

It was true; she had a lot of daddy issues when it came to Sonny Corinthos. It wasn't until she was 17 that he even made an effort in her life besides putting money into her bank account every month. She used to envy her brothers that got to spend so much time with him. He would take them to the Island and they would have so many fun times that she was never included in. It used to make her think that her dad never wanted her. So yes, she did act out because she wanted attention from her father; she wanted to be loved, is that so horrible?! Then after things started getting bad with Keifer...she just wanted someone to notice her, she wanted her father to notice that something was wrong and protect her! And yet, he didn't...

To hear him telling Skye about her issues with her dad was one thing. Even though it hurt, she knew she could over look it since she cared so much about Ethan. He has been such an amazing person to her and she really liked him; despite him claiming it's only a crush. Until...

“Kristina is a messed up kid, you know. Frankly I feel sorry for her.”

He feels sorry for her. She's a messed up...kid. That's all she ever was to him. A charity case to make himself feel better. Help the poor little mob princess that was abused by her boyfriend. The two years they were friends rushed back to her and she felt like such a fool. He only said all the nice things he said about her because he felt sorry for her. It all made sense to her then.

She remembers when she was dating Keifer and how Ethan used to flirt with her when they ran into each other at Kelly's; telling her how special she was, how beautiful she was and if she ever needed a reminder to let him know. All those compliments were probably genuine until he knew she was being abused...how she was nothing but a weak victim that couldn't protect herself.

She shakes her head. Every moment after he found her and rescued her at the Lake House was a ruse because he felt sorry for her! 

She wipes her tears away angrily. Oh how she hated that saying! Feeling sorry for someone else! It was such a pointless waste of time! She would rather be spit on, beaten, stepped on, or shot at than have people look at her with pity. 

She just didn't have any energy to call him out on it. Now that she knows how he really feels about her, she is done wasting her time on someone who feels sorry for her and pities her. She was not pathetic! She was Kristina Corinthos-Davis. She was a Corinthos and a Cassadine, she didn't need pity!

So she gave herself last night. She cried her eyes out for being a fool, for being weak, for being a victim but no more. She will give herself today as well. A full 24 hour grieving period for what could have been. For the man Kristina thought Ethan was; a good genuine person that cared about her. The man that told her father, a mob boss he was no coward and he would see her whenever he wanted! The man she thought she loved despite all his imperfections because she thought his imperfections made him that much better.

Today she would mourn that man.

Yet after today she was so done with being anything to Ethan Lovett. She would no longer be played as a fool.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

XOXOX

It's been a week since Ethan and Kristina ran into each other at Kelly's. Since that day, Kristina has kept her vow to herself and stopped going into the small cafe so she wouldn't run into him. She went to class and chose to study at the campus library instead of home or Kelly's. She didn't even want to be tempted to call him out for being horrible to let her think they were really friends. She didn't go to the docks because she didn't want to run into anyone that would ask her how she was making her have to lie and say she was fine. So she kept herself busy with school; it made her mom happy but she knew Molly figured something was wrong; her little sister was too smart for her own good.

He sent her two messages in the week they haven't seen each other. One asking how she was and the second asked her when she wanted to get that coffee but both messages stayed in her phone unanswered. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of going off on him, giving him more ammunition on how she was too immature. She was trying to tell herself that this was for the best, yet every night she can't help but think of all the good he's done for her. How could all those things be a lie? Was she really that naive?

She just chose to use the silent treatment, not her most mature option but it was working out so far. She kept silent not so he would worry, because she now knows he doesn't worry about her like a friend or anything else would. He would worry about her out of obligation or the fear of him being blamed if something did happen to her and Kristina was no one's obligation. If someone wanted to be in her life they would be because they wanted to not because they had to. Excluding Max and Milo, the sweet body guards were in her life out of obligation to her father but she knows they are good people who have protected her with their lives.

When she looks at the clock she sees it's already after six and starts to pack up her things. She sees some people in her classes and gives a quick hi, but other than that people are too afraid to talk to her because of who her father is. It sucked but it was something she was used to.

On her way out of the library she looks at the bulletin board and sees a flier with a coupon for a new salon. It was a special; get a dye job or highlights with a free hair cut. Kristina fingered her own long medium brown hair and thought about how now might be time for a change. She was sick of being the little girl with the long brown hair that everyone looked at like she was sixteen still.

She smiled to herself and ripped the flier off the board and headed to the salon. It was time for a new Kristina.

By the time she made it to the salon it was almost seven, she sees the place almost empty and thinks maybe it was about to close. She looks at their closing time and sees it doesn't close until 10pm. Perfect.

She walks in and the middle aged man gives her a warm smile.

“Hello, I don't have an appointment but I was wondering if I can get highlights and a cut? I have a coupon.” She says to him politely making the man smile back at her.

“Oh of course honey, you just missed the rush to be honest! Most people don't come in after six but since we just opened up we wanted to see when our client tell is available.” He explains and gently guides her to a young woman who was sitting in her own chair, playing on her phone.

“Hey sweetie, what can I do for you?” She asks Kristina nicely. While she liked her down time, she needs the work or she would not make it till 10:30.

Kristina smiles and tells her what she was thinking of. A little bit of highlights with a haircut to frame out her face and give her more volume.

The lady smiles at her and stands up.

“My name is Nancy and I think I can help you out. Sit and we can get started.” She motions for her to sit in the chair she was just in.

Kristina puts her bags in an empty chair and looks at Nancy through the mirror.

“So tell me hun, what brought on wanting this new look?” She asks the younger girl to make conversation. Some customers don't like to make small talk and you can usually tell who they are when they walk in. This girl seems like she might want to talk.

Kristina takes a deep breath as Nancy starts playing with her hair. She doesn't want to tell this woman her whole life story but she doesn't want to seem rude. Plus it would be nice to talk to someone.

“I don't want to look weak. I don't want to look like a foolish child anymore. I'm almost nineteen and want to look it.” She says looking at the woman straight in her eyes.

Nancy wasn't sure who was making this girl into a fool but whoever it was made a big mistake. That girl definitely didn't seem weak.

“Don't worry my dear, I know just what to do. Trust me?” She asks her softly.

Kristina gave her a small smile but she didn't like her calling her hun or sweetie all the time; Ethan always called her luv and it was making her heart hurt.

“My name is Kristina and as long as my hair is longer than to my chin I give you creative control.” She tells her and Nancy smiles.

“Perfect because I'm thinking side bang and layers!” She smirks and Kristina can't help but grin back at her.

She started feeling like a new woman the second the highlights were put in her hair.

XOXOX

At the Haunted Star, Ethan was behind the bar doing inventory trying to think about what he needs to order for this weekend. Who knows when his father was going to be back but until then the club was his responsibility. 

If he were being completely honest with himself, he's been bored out of his mind this week. He saw Johnny a couple times in passing but he was surprised Kristina never answered him about getting coffee. It was very unlike her.

Since she turned eighteen, he was so used to her being around or texting him when she was busy. Their friendship may not be conventional but then again neither was he or Kristina. They were different but that was part of what he liked about his friendship with the younger girl.

She understood him, something that not only baffled him but amazed him. No one seemed to really get him and yet she did right from the start. Yes, the two of them had a very rocky road but he came to value his friendship to her. She was there for him when his marriage with Maya was a bust, she stubbornly refused to leave him alone at his lowest points and he gave her a lot of credit for that.

Although the last few months have been a little nuts. All the times she came onto him, flirting with him, claiming she knew he felt the same but didn't want to admit it; those times were a little tiresome for him. 

Not that he didn't notice how beautiful she was; she was always beautiful, he knew that when she was sixteen. No, it was the fact that she lived a very sheltered life compared to the one he lived in and he didn't want to taint the last shreds of innocence Kristina does have.

He knew it sounded stupid even to himself because he really didn't have romantic feelings for her, but he didn't want Kristina to know all about his past, he didn't want her to look at him like everyone else does. Like he's a con man, like he was trash. He likes that Kristina has faith in him. That she looks up to him and trusts him to protect her.

He may not love all of her flirting but he does miss her. Yeah, that was all.

He wonders what she is up to. Maybe he will stop by the Lake House tomorrow.

XOXOX

When Kristina comes home a little before 10, she is surprised to see Sam's car in the driveway instead of her mom's. She guesses her mom had to work late and asked Sam to watch Molly. 

She kind of wished that her mom was home to see her new look but she does admit she would love to hear her sisters' opinions.

She opens the door slowly to see Sam and Molly on the couch laughing at the television. When they hear the door and see Kristina they both gasp!

“Oh my goodness Kristina you look amazing! So much older.” Molly exclaims running to her sister to touch her new hair do.

Kristina smiles shyly and thanks her little sister. She has to admit, Nancy did a fabulous job. She gave her honey brown highlights just to make her hair a little lighter and her haircut is unbelievable. Nancy cut her hair that was down her back to a little past her shoulders in many layers but also gave her long bangs that framed her face, adding more volume, and made her look a little older.

Sam slowly gets up and gives her little sister a smile. She does think Kristina looks amazing, she looks so grown up but she just hopes she didn't make this drastic change to her appearance to get anyone's attention. Like Ethan's.

“You look beautiful sweetie. What made you get this? Looking to impress anyone?” Sam asked her softly but Kristina's eyes turned icy.

“No, I didn't do this to 'impress' anyone. I definitely didn't do this for Ethan, which I know is what you are thinking. I did this for myself!” She says harshly making Sam flinch as she saw the fire in her sister's eyes.

Whatever happened between her and Ethan really hurt her emotionally, she just hopes her sister is okay. While she was never crazy about Ethan, she had to admit the slightly older man was good for her little sister. He made her happy in ways no one else ever has. She knows Ethan has some feelings for Kristina but until he can figure them out himself, maybe it's a good thing that the two of them seemed to be out of touch.

“I'm sorry Krissy I didn't mean to sound accusing. I love your hair, it's beautiful. Molly's right, you look very grown up.” Sam apologized and Kristina gives her a smile in forgiveness.

Sam is being a good sister, but a part of her knows Sam feels sorry for her too. Sorry about not stopping her from getting kidnapped when she was little, sorry about wanting to choose her baby's life over her's before they knew they were related, sorry about not stopping Keifer. What Sam doesn't realize is that she needs to learn how to save herself. She has to stop relying on other people. Sam and Ethan may not be the same, Sam is her sister; but they still think of her as a weak little girl who can't handle the real world.

“We should get ice cream to celebrate this new you!” Molly interrupts before they could get into an argument. She knows something happened between her and Ethan. She over heard her sister crying in her room last week and her sister NEVER cried for something little. The next day she saw her sister watching Titanic, her all time favorite tragic romance movie. Since then she hasn't mentioned Ethan or even looked at her phone.

Whatever happened, Molly knew she would have to talk to one or both of them. It wasn't right; Ethan was her sister's epic love! She knew it from the moment they met at Jake's. A strong chemistry washed over them but Ethan was being pressured by too many people to stay away from her and that put him in extreme denial about his feelings for her! It was a disaster. She was going to get to the bottom of this but she would have to be sneaky. Possibly reading her sister's journal.

Kristina rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Molly it's almost 10 at night, you don't need ice cream.” Kristina says although if she were being honest, she could do for a big cone of rocky road.

“Well I think it'd be a great idea! We could use some sister time, the three of us.” Sam agrees with Molly and grabs her and Molly's coat so they can all go.

Kristina shrugs but agrees and the three of them head out.

They end up parking in the street by the late night ice cream parlor that closes at 10:30. They quickly get out and rush to get there before they close. Thankfully, the workers didn't start cleaning up yet so they opened the doors for them and took their orders. Sam was very grateful since she was also in desperate need of ice cream and gave the young kids a nice tip for their kindness.

On their way back to the car they were surprised to see Johnny walking in the streets.

“Hi Johnny!” Molly says happily. She knew Sam had issues with the guy but he was always nice to her so she wouldn't be rude to him.

Johnny smiles at the youngest Davis daughter and says hello to the sweet kid. He turns to see Sam and gives her a polite nod in acknowledgment which he gets back in return and he then is shocked to see Kristina. She looked so different! So much older and dare he say it sexier?

“Hey Kristina, wow, you look great.” He compliments and Kristina just gives a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“You been good?” He had to ask. He saw Ethan the other day and his friend seemed a little crankier than normal. Maybe this new look was the reason behind it. It was hard to deny your feelings for someone when they looked so amazing.

“Yeah just working hard at school. This is my first free night in awhile so I want to spend it with my family. Anyway, I hope you have a great night.” She says wanting to make the conversation as short as possible. She didn't want him to mention Ethan or ask where she's been. 

Molly chirps her goodbye to the older man and the three make their way back to the car where they go back to the Lake House and watch romantic comedies.   
XOXOX

After running into the girls, Johnny finds himself going to the Haunted Star to see what his buddy Ethan was doing. It was weird how his conversation with Kristina went. Usually she was a chatter box to him but this time felt like a blow off.

He walks in and sees Ethan at the bar with a drink of whiskey by his side as he plays with his cards.

“Hey Ethal how's it going my man?” Johnny says loudly interrupting his thoughts. Ethan turns and gives him a grin.

“Hey mate, it's going alright. Plop a chair, I'll get you a drink.” Ethan says as he gets up from the bar stool and walks over to get his buddy a drink. 

“Thanks man. What have you been up to?” 

Ethan shrugs in a bored way. Truthfully he was going nuts. He was itching for something new to do.

“Just helping time go by faster.” He answers before sitting back down.

Johnny nods, thinking about how Kristina seemed to brush him off before. Maybe he was just imagining it but he was used to her coming to him when she wanted to vent about Ethan. He was personally rooting for them and loved to make Ethan jealous by mentioning how cute he thought she was. She was cute, but she was too in love with Ethan to even think about trying anything.

“Hiding out from Kristina? Not surprised after seeing her new look.” He teases his Aussie friend but Ethan just looks at him confused and dare he say it, a little jealous! Oh this was one of his favorite hobbies.

“What are you talking about?” He was confused, when would Johnny have seen Kristina? He hasn't even heard from her in a week. What new look could he be talking about?

Johnny shrugs hiding his smirk.

“Oh I just ran into her with her sisters at the pier just now. She must have just got a new hair do or something because she looked gorgeous! She looked at least 3 years older. Very sexy if I say so myself.” He over dramatically gushed over the only daughter of Sonny Corinthos. While he hated her father, he had respect for Kristina. She was a good girl; a little crazy but that isn't surprising considering who her parents are. He also gave her props for standing up for her feelings for Ethan, fighting her mob boss father on it; all while everyone tells her she is too young, including Ethan. Girl's been through hell but she was stubborn and she knew what she wanted and wouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise. People didn't give her enough credit.

Ethan tries to not read into his mate's words but he was having trouble. He hated when Johnny talked about Krissy that way! She was not a piece of meat to gawk at, she was a young lady who should be respected. She was already used by a bloke once, he wanted to stop that from ever happening again.

“I actually didn't know she looked any different, haven't heard from her all week.” He tries to shrug it off nonchalantly but Johnny saw right through it. He knew it bothered him he hasn't seen her all week. Putting aside the fact that guy was crazy about Kristina, he did value their weird friendship.

“Well if it makes you feel better, she said she was really busy with school.” and he sees Ethan nod like that had to be the reason he hasn't heard from her. They both knew school never stopped her from seeing him in the past.

They talk for awhile until Johnny tells him he has to go and will talk to him soon. Ethan waves him off half hardheartedly as he takes a big gulp of his whiskey.

He thinks about what Johnny said about Krissy being busy with school. He knows for a fact she just started school and shouldn't have a full case load yet. The last he heard they were mostly reviewing things she already knew which was why she stopped by the Haunted Star the night of his poker game.

Maybe something was going on...maybe Kristina was talking to some bloke and didn't have time for him or anyone.

The bad feeling inside his chest he blamed on the whiskey.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know no one on this site is reading this as I post it, but I have faith one day Nathan Parsons, and Lexi Aniworth will reunite on the show and finally get together...

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

P.S. Kristina is not going to get sick   
XOXOX

Kristina's school, as well as it's library is closed for a four day weekend so she knows she has no choice but to go to the Metro Court if she wanted food since her mother never learned the art of cooking or go to Kelly's where she can sit and study as well as eat as much junk food the place can provide. She decides to go to Kelly's and have that study session she was going to have before she ran into Ethan. She has to stop being stupid and get on with her life, she's sure Ethan has.

That morning she puts on a comfy yet cute pair of gray knit leggings and a long, white, soft tee shirt. She was going out to study not looking to impress anyone but she didn't want to look like a complete bum. She grabs her Psychology textbook as well as her notes so she can prepare for her upcoming test. She always was interested in psychology so she picked it up fairly quickly but she still wanted to be well prepared. She may not have gotten into Yale but she was always a hard worker.

She gets to Kelly's fairly early and instead of sitting in her usual seat in the middle of the room, she moves to the far side and plops open her books. She doesn't want people to notice her or anyone to come in and talk to her. She just wanted to study then go on her way. When the waitress Steph brings her coffee she gives the girl a warm smile.

“Just don't disappear on me again okay? Love the hair by the way.” Steph jokes at her before making her way to the other customer's that stop in before they go to work.

Kristina takes a small sip of coffee and starts reading. This was going to be a long day.

After a couple hours, Kristina starts to let her mind wander. If she were being honest with herself, her anger at Ethan subsided a little bit after that first week and a small part of her was hoping to run into him. Just so she can find out if what she heard was the truth. Maybe they could move past this. She still has strong feelings for him. However, as soon as she thinks it, she gets disgusted with herself. She only has herself to blame for Ethan pitying her.

She was too desperate. Too desperate for his attention, for his rescuing, for love of any kind that she created this fantasy where Ethan cared about her at all. That he considered her a friend at the very least. When reality hits her, she realizes that he never actually gave a shit about her. How could he have? The way he's been acting towards her the last couple months have shown how much he can't stand her. Maybe there was a time when he liked her and liked spending time with her but when he got sick of her he didn't know how to make her get lost without getting a bullet in him.

He probably hung out with her as long as he did because everyone told him not to and he loves being a rule breaker. The only time he was real with her was probably the day he was screaming at her at the docks that she was too immature for him and she needed to grow up. That conversation was so cruel; was that how Ethan wanted to be around her all the time?

It still broke her heart to think of how many people he must have told her personal struggles with, how many people he told he felt sorry for her; that she was a messed up, immature kid. Did everyone know he only tolerated her because she was fragile? Did everyone look at her and think of how weak and pathetic she was? Because right now that's all Kristina thought about herself.

She was pathetic. She was weak. No one really cares about her not counting those out of obligation. She was nothing to no one. A target to use to hurt her father, a disappointment to her mother for not being smart enough to get into Yale which Molly would get into without a second thought, not strong enough like her sister Sam to take care of herself when someone was threatening her, not brave enough like Michael or Morgan who are pure Corinthos, even Michael who Sonny isn't blood related to.

She shook her head when she started to feel tears well up in her eyes and knew it was time to get the hell out of there. She had to stop this crying shit.

She grabs her books and is placing $30 on the table for Steph for taking up her table for over 2 hours when she hears a ding and sees Ethan and Johnny walk in. They were laughing about something and didn't notice her. Good. She didn't want to see them, she didn't want them to try and talk to her. Her thoughts about hoping to run into Ethan disappeared; she was terrified to talk to him. It hurt way too much.

She quickly drops the money and is about to walk out the door when she hears Steph calling her name and thanking her. She turns and sees Ethan and Johnny look at her surprised to see her leaving without saying hi. 

“Hey K, where you running off to?” Johnny says as he makes his way towards her and gives her a little hug. She responds halfheartedly. She has no issues with Johnny, he was nice to her when he needed to be but she is sure he was one of the first to hear how pathetic she was from Ethan and she was a little hurt that Johnny wouldn't let her know. She thought she was his friend too, but bros before hoes.

“Just have some errands to run.” She says softly as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. She would not look at him, she would not look at him.

Ethan had to stop himself from gawking at her. Holy shit she looked drop dead gorgeous. She was always beautiful but right now, with her new hair, casual outfit, without a speck of makeup on; she looked stunning. This was the same girl that he met at Jakes? No way! She looked like she was 21.

“Hey luv, I like the hair.” He says softly and she shakes her head at him as if she didn't hear him, still refusing to look at him.

“I actually have to go but have a good one.” She says as she looking at Johnny before walking out of Kelly's.

Ethan looks at his best mate who is looking back at him just as confused. What the hell? She wouldn't even look at him.

“I didn't imagine that blow off right?” He had to ask his friend and Johnny shakes his head.

“No you totally didn't imagine that.” Johnny had to admit he was a little surprised. Ethan was seconds away from drooling at her and she practically ran out of the place. Something was up.

Ethan nods and quickly follows her out the door. She was practically jogging towards the docks and he had to run to catch up with her.

“Krissy, hey, wait up!” He called after her but she just ignored him which sent a pang of sadness through him. What was going on?

When he finally reaches her he gently grabs her arm to stop her and she flinches. Never, ever has she flinched away from him. Even after everything with Keifer, she always trusted him not to hurt her.

“Luv, what's going on?” He asked her in a hurt tone.

Kristina stares at him blankly, almost surprised at herself for flinching away from him. It's not that she thinks he would physically hurt her but after everything that's been going through her head these past two weeks; Ethan hurt her in ways Keifer would never dream of. Keifer may have had her body, but he never had her soul like she gave Ethan. She truly trusted Ethan and she feels like he betrayed her.

“Nothing, I just need to get home.” She says not looking him in the eye.

“I thought you said you had to do errands.” He asks her knowing he caught her in a lie.

Kristina shakes her head at being caught. Stupid rookie mistake but still salvageable. 

“I do, but I have to drop this stuff off first.” She answers simply with a little bit of her usual attitude. It was the ice mob princess act she puts on her the public, to hear her talk to him like he was a stranger stung. He thought their friendship was better than that.

“Want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?” He had to ask because after what just happened, now he knew for a fact she was avoiding him. He couldn't understand why; he told her they would hang out the day after his poker game. He knew this couldn't have been about him not letting her stay that night; she knows he was only doing that to protect her from the scum bags who would have wanted to hurt her to get back at her father.

Kristina finally looks up at him with icy eyes. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be to see him again but she knew she had to be strong. 

“I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy with school.” She says simply and he shakes his head at her in anger.

“Oh bullshit. You practically ran out of Kelly's just now and I had to chase you down the block to talk to you. Can you tell me what happened please? Is someone bothering you?” He had to know. If someone was hurting her he had to know so he could protect her.

Kristina's glare gets even worse as she yanks her arm out of his grasp. Seriously, he thought the only way she could be acting this way was because someone was harming her? Well he's half right, he hurt her!

He broke her heart and her faith in people.

She gives him a cold laugh “Believe what you want but I am busy. I'm sure you must miss my pathetic advances towards you for entertainment but I have faith you'll survive without me.” She spat her words at him angry at herself for getting upset as she storms away from him.

She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry until she got home.

Ethan watches her go speechless. What in the hell just happened? That person was not his friend Kristina. That person that was looking at him hated him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH i got two Kudos!! lol thank you so much! I know it may seem silly but I have faith these two WILL be back on screen together and finally get together like they should have

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

Oh and Kristina is not going to end up in the hospital.

XOXOX

Ethan walks back towards Kelly's in a daze. He kept replaying what Kristina spat out at him and it hurt him worse than any bullet wound he ever had before. The look she gave him was pure ice. A look he's seen her give countless of others, but never himself.

"I'm sure you must miss my pathetic advances towards you for entertainment but I have faith you'll survive without me."

While he was never a big fan on her attempts at seducing him and him letting her down, he never once recalls calling her pathetic. Nor has he thought of her crush on him as his way of entertainment. Krissy was his friend. She was silly and goofy and always put a smile on his face but she was not his form of entertainment. She kept him from being bored but not at her own expense. How could she even say those things about him?

Maybe this is something her father told her about him. That he was only using her. However, just thinking about it made him doubt his theory. Kristina never took her father's words to heart, he didn't think she would start now. She was more than happy to tell her father that she cared about the con artist, telling the great Sonny Corinthos that she would not stop seeing him, whether anyone liked it or not.

When he makes it back to Kelly's, he sits down across from Johnny who was already digging into his food. Johnny looks up at him and sees how distraught he looks. He was a little worried that was for sure.

"So what happened man?"

After Ethan replays their encounter, including her flinching away from him as well as her harsh goodbye, he looks up at his best mate. Johnny's been a good friend to him; not as much as Kristina but a good friend. He gave him a job, a purpose in this town when everyone else thought he was a bad person; it was something Ethan will never forget.

"I just don't understand why she said those things. I never once called Krissy's advances towards me pathetic. I doubt she started listening to her family about how bad I am for her, it never stopped her before." He muttered and Johnny couldn't help but notice how much her words hurt him.

He doesn't know why Ethan won't just admit to himself what he was feeling towards her, because if anyone else saw the young Aussie's face, they would know he was head over his ass in love with that girl. He knows Ethan was probably afraid of Sonny, or even not being good enough for Kristina, but this was getting out of hand now. They both were miserable now and he couldn't let this continue. He cared about both of them.

"Well, when was the last time you guys spoke? Was she like that then?" He asked his best friend.

Ethan already told him about their last meeting at Kelly's so he doesn't mention that.

"Last time she seemed okay was that night I had the poker game with the high rollers. Kristina wanted to stay and help and I told her it was too dangerous because the men I was playing didn't like her father. She wasn't happy about it but I don't think that's why she would be acting this way. She wanted to give me a friendship bracelet but I told her I couldn't accept anything from her because I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Then Skye came to talk to me about something and she left, then you showed up not long after." He recalls how upset she looked when she was trying to give him the bracelet. He should have apologized for that; she was only trying to be nice but he doesn't think that would have caused this cold side of her.

Johnny thinks about the few things he does know about Kristina. She was a spit fire. She was strong, a lot stronger than people gave her credit for. She was manipulative when she wanted to be, but most of all that girl was stubborn.

"Well do you think maybe Krissy didn't leave right away? What were you and Skye talking about before I showed up?" He asked and Ethan's eyes went a little wide.

He recalled how Skye, like most people, asked him if he had feelings for the young girl and Ethan immediately deflected saying how she was just a sweet yet sheltered kid. How Sonny ignored her most of her life, then tried to control her causing her to act out in rebellion. How he felt sorry for her.

If Kristina was there when he said that he can understand why she would be upset. He even remembers his nonchalant tone when talking about her and her life. He broke her trust in him and told Skye things about herself that she told him in confidence. That girl had serious trust issues and it probably stung to hear him talking about her life with no qualms. He wasn't even sure why he said all that; he's just used to having to justify his friendship with her.

He tells Johnny what he says and Johnny shakes his head at his friend in disappointment.

"You really just feel sorry for her? That's what you tell people your friendship is based off of?" He asked Ethan in disbelief. He doesn't doubt now for a second that Kristina was listening in on his conversation with Skye. To hear someone you love, or even just a friend say they feel sorry for you is like a gun shot wound. Especially to people that had the types of family he and Kristina had.

Being the child of a mob boss meant that people were supposed to fear you, pretend they love you, but NEVER pity you. After all that girl went through with her snot nosed boyfriend beating her, a car bomb put in by her own flesh and blood almost killing her, almost dying on multiple occasions; if she thought Ethan only talked to her out of pity he isn't surprised she stepped away from him.

Ethan shook his head.

"No, of course not. I feel bad about how Sonny neglects his only daughter until he wants to control her, but it's not like I only spoke to her because I felt bad for her. I thought she knew me better than that." He says in a hurt tone before looking back at his best mate.

"What do I do?" He asks and Johnny knows this is the moment of truth. He can either step up or let the poor girl go.

Johnny shrugs nonchalantly and braced himself for this.

"I say you do nothing. You have been saying for months that you had a target on your back because of that little girl and her crush on you was going to get you killed. Now that doesn't seem like a problem; I say you move on and forget about her. She was a nice kid but she was more of an inconvenience to you in the long run. Now that she's out of your hair, you're free." He lies to Ethan and he sees his friend's eyes turn into a flame.

Ethan's hands slam onto the table as Johnny's words echo through his ears. How fucking dare he say that stuff about him and Kristina! He didn't know shit!

"That's not what I wanted and that's definitely not how I feel about her!" He says harshly his teeth gritting together in an angry scowl.

Johnny resisted the urge to smile. Bingo. He knew his friend wouldn't be able to let Kristina Davis go. Johnny calmly leans in closer to him and puts his hands on the table.

"Then you need to seriously think about what it is you do want. Until you do that, you are killing that poor girl. You lead her on for months, don't give me that look you know you did! You lead her on then kept pushing her away because you were scared. Of what I don't know, but that girl never gave up on you until you made it clear that she was not worth your time and that you felt sorry for her! Either you figure out what you really feel for her, or you let her go; because you're not only killing her but you're killing yourself." Johnny tells him in a soft tone looking Ethan straight in his eyes so he knows that is is a 100 percent serious.

Johnny leans back before digging into his wallet and leaving some money for the server and getting up.

"I've always been rooting for you two my man. You both are good for each other. You compliment each other well. I don't know if you're afraid of her age, her father, or what everyone would think, but you need to get your shit together. You need to stop thinking about how everyone else feels and focus on what you actually want." He leaves his final piece of advice and silently wishes his friend a good luck.

He was going to need it.

XOXOX

After her run in with Ethan, Kristina found herself on her way to her dad's office. She needed to talk to him. She was done, so completely done. She no longer wanted to be considered weak. She would no longer be a fool.

By the time she got there, her anger was fuming. She walks inside and sees her soon to be Uncle Jason there looking at her confused.

"Hey Kristina, everything okay?" He asked her. He had an iffy relationship with the girl when she started getting older; her blaming him on why her dad didn't spend time with her, but he knew she was a good girl that just has some issues. Sam thought the world of her, and she was Sonny's only daughter; for that he would kill or die for her.

"I'm fine. My dad busy?" She asked her uncle, not wanting to make small talk with him but didn't want to lash out on him for no reason. She knew he was a good man. He made her sister very happy and for that she was grateful to him.

Jason shakes his head.

"No, he should be fine. Go on in." Jason says and nods a goodbye to her. She seemed like she was a girl on a mission. He just hopes her and Sonny wouldn't start arguing over Luke's son; he had a headache.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner next week." She tells him in goodbye.

When Kristina knocks on her father's office door, she hears his cold permission for her to enter. When she enters she sees his eyes soften a little before he stands up to give his daughter a hug.

"Kristina, what a pleasant surprise." He says softly before he walks closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

She hugs him back just as soft; the was her first hug in a couple weeks and to be honest, she really needed one. Even if it was her dad giving it. She knows she's been pushing people away but she just couldn't help it anymore; it's like whenever she puts her hear and faith into people they only hurt her.

"Yeah, I actually came to talk to you about something." She says and she can see his eyes guard up. He's probably expecting her to ask him for money or for something that she knows he wouldn't approve of.

Sonny nods and looks at his daughter's eyes. Something was up with her. She looked harder, more guarded than usual. Truthfully, in this moment he sees a lot of himself in his daughter. He hopes this has nothing to do with Ethan because he really doesn't want to fight with her on this subject again. He never liked the relationship between those two. They were too close when Kristina was too young and too vulnerable. He knows she has feelings for him but he doesn't think it will end well for her.

"Okay, lets take a seat." He tells her and they both sit down across from each other.

"What's going on?" He asks her simply.

Kristina takes a deep breath.

"I want to take self defense classes and was wondering if you can help me pay for them. I want to start as soon as possible but I had to buy a lot of school books and I'm not sure I have enough to fund the classes myself." She tells him and he is shocked, that was definitely not what he was expecting.

"What? Why would you want to take them?" He asks her suspiciously. He wasn't just going to hand over a couple hundred dollars so she can run off to the Dominican Republic again. On the other hand, maybe she wanted to take the classes because someone was hurting her again. If it is that Lovett punk, that boy was going to be eliminated.

He will never forgive himself for not realizing when she was being abused by Keifer. If he had the power, he would bring that prissy kid back from the dead only to kill him again and again. Jason would not be needed that time. He should have known better that something was off with his little girl. She was his only daughter and he knows he hasn't been the best father to her, but he is trying to be better.

"I have been thinking a lot about this, especially after Keifer, and I think I can really benefit from those types of classes. I want to be prepared for anything." She tells him and his eyes narrow. Yeah, she was definitely hiding something.

"I don't know about this. Those classes, they only teach you things in a hypothetical. Silly scenarios that you won't get into because you have guards on you." He points out not wanting to upset her but the fact is, most of those classes can't teach her what could happen to her with his line of work.

Kristina's eyes darken in anger and she stands up.

"Then you can find me a teacher that doesn't just teach hypothetical scenarios! I don't care about the teacher, you can pick him out. I won't even argue you on that. I just need to take these classes!" She says defensively.

"Is someone bothering you again Kristina? Because if someone is, tell me and I will take care of it. You don't need to take classes to defend yourself." He tells her hoping that would make her feel a bit better. Boy was he wrong.

She slams her hands on his desk angrily.

"No! No one is bothering me but that's not the point! You just don't want me taking self defense classes because you want me to stay weak! You want me to run to you for every little problem I have! You and everyone else in my life are just expecting me to stay weak and immature and sheltered forever! Well no more! If you won't help me and actually be a father to me for once in my life then forget it! I'll find my own way to pay for the classes and you will never have me ask you for anything again." She yells at him and gets ready to leave.

However, Sonny jumps up from his seat and rushes to stop her.

"No Kristina that is not why I don't want you to take these classes. I just don't want you to feel like you have to depend on yourself. You can come to me with anything, I hope you know that." He tells her gently and she just looks him right in the eyes.

"If there is anything I've learned recently; it's that I can only depend on myself. No one else cares as much as they say do." She tells him coldly and Sonny's heart is breaking.

His little girl was in pain. She has been through so much lately and feels powerless. Sonny thinks about how powerless he felt after his step father abused him for so long. Him and Kristina were so much alike in many ways; a big reason why they clashed so harshly. He sees how important this is for her; she needs to feel strong. She needs to feel like she has some sort of control in her life and for once in her life, he was going to give her that power.

"If this is something you are serious about, I will ask Spinelli to find the perfect instructor that will teach you hypothetical and real life situations. Once I find the best teacher, I will let you know and pay for the classes myself." He tells her and he sees her eyes lighten a fraction yet she was still guarded.

"Thank you." She tells him softly.

"I hope one day you realize you do have people that care about you. You don't have to rely on yourself for everything." He says and Kristina nods.

"I hope one day you're right." She answers him honestly.

Today, however, was not that day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys!!!! Hope whoever is reading enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

XOXOXO

Sam and Jason's wedding comes and goes, Kristina was a little upset that she had no date, because at the time she was hoping she could get Ethan to go with her like she did for her dad's wedding, but she still had an okay time. Her and Molly danced the night away and was happy to see their sister so happy with Jason. He would be a good uncle to them and definitely be a great husband.

After her talk with her father, Kristina made more of an effort to spend time with her sisters. Sam and her might never have the bond that her and Molly have, but she knows deep down both her sisters love her. She tried to keep in touch with Sam but she also didn't want to interrupt her honeymoon phase so she would just send her a message every once and awhile.

Once Kristina started her self defense classes at the end of September with her approved trainer Pete, she has been busier than ever. She picked up the classes quickly but was constantly learning new ways to defend herself and strengthen her body as well as her mind.

Pete was actually an unofficial trainer for people that had difficult and dangerous jobs. Parents who are DAs, FBI or CIA agents, mobsters, drug dealers, or whatever. He was a nonjudgmental employee that had so much to teach and was constantly being called on for giving privet lessons for their children; just in case they were targeted one day. He told her about how he was almost always training the children of parents with dangerous positions of power; that he feels better giving the children the power to defend themselves because they didn't ask to be in these positions. That they should never have to feel powerless. 

On their first day of training, he asked her some very personal questions about her past. If she was ever targeted, if she was ever hurt physically or emotionally, if she wanted to be trained with weapons or she was planing on getting a weapon registered or non-registered in her name. They talked for hours about Keifer, her dad's enemies, her dad's constant need for control, even her emotional issues with Ethan how she thought the world of him only to find out he didn't have any genuine feelings for her. Pete was a great person to talk to, he listened to everything she said without judgment or comments but used all that information to create a training program that would be best for her.

He made up scenarios where he was an abusive boyfriend and she needed to knock him out or harm him long enough for her to call for help. He made up scenarios of her dad's enemies coming at her from behind trying to drag her into the trunk of a car, and so many more. She was even going to be starting lessons where weapons were involved next week. Sometimes his son, that was a little older than her would assist them.

Pete has been so great to her. He started her on yoga and a meditation program as well so she can calm her mind and try and let out some of her deep seeded rage and it was starting to help. She gave up taking yoga at PCU and chose to stick with her solo lessons. She still had to write down her feelings but the meditation was calming her down a lot. 

Between school and her classes, for the past month she really hasn't had time to dwell on her friendship ending with Ethan. It hurt her more than she was willing to admit to anyone. She was still constantly writing in her journal about the good, the bad, and the worst things he's ever done or said to her. He sent her some more messages, asking her to meet him so they could talk; he even stopped by the Lake House when she was at school, but she hasn't seen him since she told him off at the docks.

She wasn't sure how to feel when she heard from her mom that he stopped by to see her, but she just pushed her feelings aside and chose to work on her school and her classes. So far, it's been helping her a great deal; she was starting to feel okay again.

She felt like she can handle herself better. That she didn't have to run to anyone if something or someone was bothering her. However, she hasn't had much time for fun recently so she wasn't surprised when Pete instructed her to have a day off to just relax.

Which is why she woke up at six in the morning, making a note to her mom that she was going for a run and would be home later.

What she didn't say was that her run was a 5 mile run and then she was planning on running towards the park to relax.

She's pretty sure this wasn't what he had in mind when he told her to go out and have some fun, but she's always loved this park. She had some good memories here. Most recent of them with Ethan but she wouldn't let him ruin this spot for her. After putting down her water jug, she sits on the swing and starts swinging her legs till she felt like she was falling.

This, to her, was freedom. Not having to think, not feeling any pain; just the cold blow of the wind through her slightly sweaty hair and watch the blurs of color as the world kept going on. She felt numb and she absolutely loved it. By the time she slowed down, she was breathing heavily in happiness. She missed this place a lot. She leaned her head on the metal strap and closed her eyes in peace.

Ethan, who saw her swinging, stopped by the side and just watched her. She looked so peaceful right now. She looked so beautiful, so free. He hasn't seen her in so long and he felt the familiar pang in his chest just thinking of how much he's missed her. He tried to see her, called her a couple times, even stopped at her house but nothing. It was like she couldn't care less about him anymore. All over something that was just a misunderstanding. He hated this.

He missed her so much. He never had a friend like her in his life and now to have her gone after relying on her for almost two years was killing him. Johnny was right though, he needed to figure himself out before he crushed whatever Kristina had left. He hurt her and that was something that he needed to fix.

Slowly, he makes his way to the swing next to her and she opens her eyes to see him sitting next to her. Her heart immediately skips a beat but she tries to look like he had no effect on her. His old poker face lessons came in handy. Her thoughts were going wild. From ,”Why was he here?”, “Did he come here often and do the exact same thing she was doing now?” To, “How dare he come here, how dare he try and make her love him again!”

They sit in complete silence for a couple minutes while Kristina's mind went crazy with possibilities of him being here and Ethan was just happy to be around her again for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt like for the first time in over a month he could be himself again. With Kristina, he wanted to keep some of his past from her, but she knew most of the person he was and she used to care about him.

However, after almost ten minutes of him not saying anything, Kristina had enough and gets up to leave. She couldn't just sit with him and pretend everything between them was okay when it wasn't! 

“No! Please...please just stay and let me explain.” He softly begs her looking at her with such a tender look it almost made her want to cry.

Kristina shrugged a little.

“Fine...explain.” She whispers and gives him permission and he gets up from the swing and takes a deep breath.

“I'm so sorry I hurt you Kristina. I'm sorry you overheard what I said to Skye that night at the Haunted Star, because I know that had to have been what made you start drifting away from me but it's not what you think! Ever since I met you, you have become a great friend to me, despite all that happened when you accused me of beating you to your family. Despite our shitty start, you have been there for me in ways no one else has; including my family. You helped me in the Dominican with my divorce with Maya, who you knew I was starting to have feelings for. You were there for me putting your feelings for me on hold which was something I really appreciated. You were there to tell me I wouldn't become a drunk like my father when that is one of my deepest fears. You get me. I told you that right here in this very park and I know you still remember that. You got me from the very beginning.”

“What happened at the Haunted Star...I'm just so used to people saying that I'm taking advantage of you that I just get defensive and say things I don't mean! It pisses me off because I know how much you have grown since we met and yet everyone still thinks I'm the type of bloke that would take advantage of your fragile state when in reality I just love spending time with you! I miss our friendship Krissy; I miss you luv.” He says to her and she is just staring at him.

After a couple seconds of silence, so she can process all that he just said to her she moves a little closer to him.

“I don't believe you.” She tells him honestly and his heart sinks. How could she not believe him?

“I finally heard you loud and clear that night. I finally heard what you have been trying to tell me for over a year. I can't believe it took me so long but better late than never I guess. You kept talking to me because you didn't want to hurt me and my 'fragile state'.” She spits his own words back at him making him wince as she continues.

“That day on the docks? The day you were screaming at me how immature I was, how...stupid I was acting; that was probably the first time you were ever real with me and you were so cruel. So thank you...thank you for showing me how weak and pathetic I have been acting because I refuse to be that way anymore.” She tells him as a matter of fact, like her words weren't breaking either of their hearts.

She reaches into her fanny pack that held her phone and took out a small bag. Ethan looked at her sadly as she took out a bracelet, the friendship bracelet she wanted to give him that day. The one he told her he didn't want. She doesn't know why she always kept it on her, but she hasn't been able to part with it...not until now. Now, she knew she was ready to rid herself of Ethan and all he represented.

“When I got this for you, I wanted to give you one that was my favorite color. I know most people assume my favorite color is pink or purple but it's always been blue. Blue like the night sky. I thought if I gave this to you, it would make you think of me and know that there was someone in this world that cared for you; the real you.” She says to him but not looking him in the eyes, before she throws the bracelet in the nearby trash bin.

As she starts to walk away she stops and looks back at him one last time. His eyes were a little glossy, and he looked upset, but she knew it was all a ruse. It had to be.

“You want to know the worst part of all this? You make me hate myself Ethan. You make me hate myself because despite the fact you only hung out with me because you felt sorry for me, I still love you. I still love you and I know that if I took your words seriously, I would take you back in my life and I don't think I can handle anymore pain or rejection. So congratulations; you conned me so well I can't even hate you for destroying me. I'm not even surprised you pity me; I'd pity me too.” She says giving him a sad smile before turning to walk home.

Ethan stands up harshly. He's had enough of this!

“You're wrong! You are so wrong about me about US it's scary Kristina! You think I never cared about you? That I was conning you this whole time? That you're weak!? You are so wrong! You'll see luv, I'll prove it to you. I will prove to you how much I care about you and how much we need each other! I always cared about you Krissy! And I always will! ALWAYS!” He calls out to her but she keeps walking away so he won't see the tears well up in her eyes.

Ethan look a deep breath as he rubbed his face with shaky hands. He can't believe how badly he messed up but he wasn't lying when he said he was going to prove her wrong. She always used to be the one that had such faith in their friendship...well now it was his turn.

He walked over to the trash bin and took out the bracelet. It was a deep midnight blue weaved with a small amount of silver; if he looked in close enough, he could read his name on one side and when he turned it around it read “Love Krissy”

His heart felt like it was breaking as he put the bracelet in his jean pocket.

He had to fix this. He couldn't have you believing for a second that she was weak and he definitely couldn't have her continue to think that he never cared about her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

Author's Note: EthinaEternal THANK YOU SO MUCH for pointing out my stupidity lol I have no idea why I kept writing Uncle Jason; I guess I was thinking of Michael calling him Uncle Jason. Sorry about that I'm going to change it I swear.

 

XOXOXO

When he finally makes his way to Kelly's, he sits in his usual seat and puts his head on the table in frustration and pain. This was just too unreal for him to comprehend. He kept replaying what Kristina said as he walked here and he can't believe how badly he messed her up. He thought she only had a little crush on him. He never actually believed she had real, deep feelings for him. How could he have hurt her so badly? The thing that stung him the most was when she said that he made her hate herself because she still loved him. He didn't know what to do with that information. It's one thing to say that she loved him but that made her hate herself? That is not what he wanted for her. He just wanted her to be happy and thought if she experienced more of the world, she would realize she can do so much better than him.

In this moment, he felt worse than Keifer. He felt like the shit in the bottom of the Earth.

He thinks about all their conversations they've had together in just Kelly's alone. He told her things he never told anyone and he knows she never judged him for it. She never went to her sisters or anyone and told them about how he was blubbering like a baby when he found out Maya was staying with her doctor boyfriend. He told her he trusted her, trusted her over his own wife and yet she now thinks that was all a lie? Just one big con? He never thought he would hear that from her because she always saw the good in him, even when he didn't.

He recalls the talk that he had with Johnny over a month ago on how he needed to figure his shit out before he kept playing hot and cold with her. Because he now knows his mate was right; he was leading Kristina on because on some level he did have non-platonic feelings for her. It was hard not to when she seemed to like him no matter what he did in his past or present...until now. He was afraid, Johnny was right about that too. He was afraid of Sonny putting a hit out on him, he was afraid of getting the whole town against them, but most of all he was afraid of giving his heart to her and her finding out all the parts of him he hasn't shown anyone and realizing he wasn't worth it. That she could do so much better than him.

He was seriously planning on waiting until he knew for sure of his feelings before talking to her though. Well he guesses that plan is shot to hell now. He needed to prove to her that he was worth it. He needed to show her that their relationship, platonic or not was worth fighting for.

After awhile he feels someone sit down across from him before he could drive himself completely bonkers. Assuming it was Johnny or his sister Lulu, he lifts his head slowly and is shocked to find a very angry Molly Davis glaring at him. He hasn't seen her in awhile but he recognizes that face anywhere. Usually it's not so hostile though.

Before he could say anything however, Molly slaps him admittedly hard across his face. He looks at her surprised as he rubs his cheek. He has never seen an angry Molly before. He admits he sees a lot of her sister in her look right now. The cute and adorable little book worm had some serious fire in her, just like her sisters.

“What was that for?” He asks softly even though he knows he deserves it. He kind of wants to call Johnny and tell him to beat the crap out of him that how bad he feels.

“That is for destroying my sister!” She whispers harshly to him as she leans in closer to the table so no one would overhear them. Too many nosy people in this town but she needed to talk to Ethan and he would not leave until he heard what she had to say.

“Molly...you have to believe me, I didn't mean any of what I said to Skye that day.” He starts to say and she just shakes her head and holds up her hand to silence him.

“Oh I know a heck of a lot more than that buddy! I read all about how mean you were to her after her graduation; every horrible thing and you deserve to get hit harder.” She glares at him again.

“You read about what now?” He had to ask her and Molly finally loses her scary gaze and her eyes soften.

“I read Kristina's journal. Horrible I know, but drastic times. I read all about how amazing and wonderful you were to her and then all of a sudden started to treat her like crap! How you asked Michael's girlfriend to pretend to date you so you would make her jealous, tried to scare her into going with you to Vegas then taking it back when you realized she would have went anywhere with you, how you screamed at her at the docks when all she wanted to do was spend time with you, EVERYTHING! And now she won't talk to anyone anymore.” Molly says the last part sadly. She misses her sister. Yes, she probably talks to her more than anyone but Pete but the person she talks to isn't her sister. It is a shell of the person her sister used to be.

Ethan shakes his head in sadness thinking of the stupid mistakes he made in the past. He admits, that day on the docks was not his finest moments. However, if she wrote about it, in a diary no less, maybe it was just a crush. He knew his theory was crap though but he had to keep telling himself that so he didn't go completely crazy with the guilt of hurting her.

“Look Molly, I get you want to defend your sister, but there's a lot you don't know. She wants nothing to do with me anymore and if that's what she wants, maybe I should respect that and let her get over her crush.” He says and it pained him just to say it. No, he couldn't let her go...not after admitting to himself he did feel something for her.

Molly hits him again, on the shoulder this time before she can stop herself. Sometimes, adults could be so stupid.

“You know as well as I do, she did not have a little crush on you! She loves you and you pushed her away like a typical tragic knight.” She tells him rolling her eyes.

“If she wrote all about me in that little diary of hers, maybe it was just a crush to her! I don't know, she seemed like she hated me when I just saw her.” Not wanting to repeat to anyone their last encounter, it hurt way too much. Just by looking at the young girl's face, he knew she didn't believe his excuse anymore than he did.

“You really think you're the only one she quotes in her journal? Oh no, she quotes her dad, mom, Sam, Jason, Keifer, all the bullies in school, everyone that hurt her; she remembers every harsh and cruel word ever said to her and trust me when I say there are a lot of people that have hurt her.” She tells him seriously and Ethan looked incredible pained to hear that.

How anyone could willing be cruel to such an amazing person baffled him. Yet, it seemed he was added to that long list of idiots. He felt horrible; he needed to fix this but how?

“I don't know what to do Molly! I feel like shit for hurting her and have tried to get her to talk to me but she doesn't believe me. I poured my heart out to her just now and she told me flat out I was full of shit.” He told her defeated shaking his head in sadness. He subconsciously felt in his pocket for the bracelet he took out of the trash. The bracelet she wanted to give up but he rejected her.

Molly gave him a sad smile as she leaned back into her chair.

“How do you feel about her Ethan? Truthfully.” She asks him seriously in a nonjudgmental tone. She needed to know how he really felt before she offered her help to him. She liked Ethan a lot but she would not hurt her sister. She's been hurt enough in her life.

Ethan runs his hand through his hair nervously. He's never admitted how he truthfully felt about Kristina to anyone out loud. It scared him because it seemed like so many people were against him being near her.

“I do have feelings for her Molly. I don't even know when they started and I know they are nowhere near as strong as her feelings were for me but I need her in my life. I know I messed up, I messed up so badly. I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and I just want Kristina back.” He admits to her and her hands go to her heart in happiness.

“Oh that is so romantic!” She had to gush. Call it the romantic in her, but she was always rooting for them. They were meant to be! Ethan may have caused this sadness in her but she knew he was the only one to fix her. This whole thing started with what happened with what Keifer did to her. Ethan could really make her happy; he could love her in the way she wants and needs to be loved, she just knows it!

Ethan gives a half smile at the girl's reaction. At least he had one supporter, two if he counted Johnny.

“So? What should I do, she won't talk to me.” He points out and she nods seriously.

“She doesn't really talk to anyone anymore. Well, except Pete, her self defense teacher. She just tells us all she's fine, which everyone knows what F.I.N.E means.” she says sadly and Ethan has to stop the jealous pang at the mention of her only talking with some bloke. Who was this Pete guy? Did Sonny approve?

“F.I.N.E?” He asked her and she nods.

“F.I.N.E. Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, emotional. She just seems like she's becoming numb and I'm really worried about her. We all are.” She says biting her lip looking towards the front door for a second. There are a lot of people worried about Kristina and just want her to be happy. Even if that means with Ethan, they would approve if it meant Kristina finally healed from all the pain she was bottling up.

“When did she start taking self defense classes?” He asked and she shrugs.

“She says it's something she's wanted to do since Keifer but I think she just needs something to keep going on. Pete is nice, Uncle Sonny found someone that would teach her situations she could actually get into considering his line of work. They have a 3 month contract.” Molly admits and Ethan is happy that Sonny seems to be putting an effort into helping his daughter for once.

However, he can't help but be sad at Molly's words. He knows from experience once you feel numb, the feeling doesn't come back overnight. It gets addicting to not feel any pain; so addicting you don't even miss feeling happy.

“It doesn't matter that your feelings aren't as strong as hers, but you need to prove to her that you weren't just messing with her your entire friendship like she thinks you were. It's your turn to put yourself out there.” She tells him seriously and stands up.

“I will come up with a plan, but until then, try and think of something you can do for her. A romantic gesture if you will.” She says smiling before giving him a little hug.

“I hope this works out. I think you will make my sister really happy.” She tells him and he just gives her a sad smile. 

As Molly walks out of the small cafe she meets some very eager eyes.

“Operation Ethina is officially a go!” She tells them excitedly and they smile back at her giving her a high five.

It was time to get those two crazy love birds together.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.

Thanks for the readers and reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know! I need to know the Ethina lovers are still out there!

XOXOXO

(Halloween)

On the day of Halloween, Kristina wanted nothing more than to just hang out alone at the Lake House, wearing her costume, handing out candy to the kids, all while watching her favorite horror movies. Unfortunately for her, Molly has been begging for the two of them to spend the night together; claiming a Davis Sister Bonding Night is necessary for her social development. Her younger sister was so insistent that Kristina finally agreed. Maybe she would have a good time hanging out with her sister instead of being alone. Being alone so much might be calming, but even she knew it wasn't good for her. Her numbness was getting too addicting.

So after Kristina got back from her class, she quickly made her way upstairs to get showered and into her costume before her little sister got too antsy and went off on her own. As much as Molly was growing up, Port Charles was still a dangerous town and Molly was an easy target when it comes to the bad men in town. She may not have the Corinthos last name, but she was still related to him by blood which made her a target. Molly needed to start learning about the horrors of Port Charles, and it seemed like she was going to be the one to teach her.

As she made the final touches on her costume, she readjusted her wig and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She chose to be Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, one of her favorite seasonal holidays. She patiently did her makeup to copy the animated rag doll and wore a red wig that made her look like she had long auburn hair that she kept ratty and unclean. The dress was a lot shorter than the character wore, paired with stockings and arm gloves with stitches on them; she admits she looks pretty good.

She made her way downstairs and saw Molly was already waiting for her. Originally, she wanted to be Amelia Earhart but Kristina vetoed it, claiming she needed to think outside her smarty pants box. Therefore, she chose to be a fairy; not Tinker Bell, but a woodland fairy and Kristina had to admit, she looked very cute as well. Her forest green dress was knee length and she had her hair in a curly bun with flowers everywhere. 

“Hey Molly, who did your makeup?” She asked her little sister and Molly gave a cute smile.

“Myself. I watched a Youtube tutorial and just copied it. It's not too much glitter right?” She asked her a little horrified she messed up. She wanted tonight to be fun. She knew that it was one of Kristina's favorite holidays and wanted her to get out of her shell a little bit tonight. She even dressed up like a fairy for her; something she would never do normally. While she liked fairies and other mystical creatures, she liked to dress up as more well known characters in literature.

Kristina shook her head sharply. 

“Not at all. I was going to say I'm impressed, you did an amazing job! Are you ready to hit the town?” Kristina joked as she grabbed her Trick or Treating bag. Molly shook her head at the thought of Trick or Treating and wrinkled her nose. She was getting way too old for that. Plus if they went Trick or Treating, she wouldn't be able to really talk to her sister and get more information about her and Ethan. 

“No, I thought we would just get some food. Hang out, you know?” She says innocently and Kristina didn't seem to mind. She was too old to be Trick or Treating as well. She was trying so hard for people to look at her and take her seriously, so going out with her little sister to get free candy probably wasn't the best idea.

They got into Kristina's car, and blasted old music that the two of them used to love as they made their way to down town. They saw so many kids in the streets, dressed in their costumes, and dragging their parents to house after house. They saw Elizabeth being dragged by Cameron. Patrick and Robin were with Emma, Nikolas with his son Spencer, even Carly pushing Josslyn in her little carriage. It was a nice change to see so many people calm and relaxed in the streets. Usually there was something big and bad going on in the town. Kristina was sure things were still going on, but it was nice they were put on hold to honor such an innocent holiday that brought kids and adults joy.

When they parked her car, the girls decided to walk around a little bit before they found a place to eat. Molly wanted to go to the park, but Kristina could only remember her last time there with Ethan and asked if they could go somewhere else. Surprisingly, Molly didn't ask why and they made their way to the docks. She didn't know that Molly knew all about what happened at the park.

Molly opened her arms out and closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the breeze, the smell of the water, mixed with the distinct smell of autumn. 

“Can't you feel the air changing? Something good is coming I can feel it.” Molly opened her eyes and smiled at her sister and Kristina couldn't help but smile back. While her sister was growing up, she still had such faith in the world and saw the positive side. She wished she could read the type of stories Molly read and believed life could really happen like that.

“I hope you're right; I could use something good.” Kristina replied and Molly looked at her before pulling them both towards the bench to sit.

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” Molly had to ask her older sister. While she knew a lot about what has been going on with her sister when she read her diary, she wanted to hear it from Kristina's mouth. She hasn't read her diary again after that first time, but she knows from Ethan that they spoke at the park and hopes her sister will talk to her.

Kristina should have known Molly has been itching to pry in her life for a long time, but she didn't expect her to just jump right into her questioning. Maybe she can try to avoid this conversation. She knows Molly really liked Ethan and doesn't want her protective instincts to kick in.

“I don't know what you mean Moll. I talk to you more than anyone; even Pete.” She smiles hoping that her little sister will leave well enough alone but when she sees the glare Molly is sending her, she knows it wasn't going to happen.

“Don't do that Kristina! Don't play me like you try with everyone else. Talk to me, please!” Molly all but begs her and Kristina can see how important this is to her.

Kristina takes a deep breath.

“I just stopped fooling myself Molly. I stopped thinking that I was this amazing and sexy girl that everyone was going to immediately start taking seriously just because I'm almost nineteen. I stopped lying to myself about how people saw me and decided to change myself. Become stronger and it's been working out so far” Kristina explains very vaguely biting her lip a little as she ran her hand through her wig hair. A habit they both knew she picked up from Ethan.

“What about Ethan?” Molly had to ask and Kristina flinched and pulled her sleeves up from her costume.

She gave a fake laugh and shook her hair to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. Hearing people ask about him was still so hard; which is why she tried to avoid people at all costs.

“Ethan never gave a shit about me. I heard him say himself that he just felt sorry for me.” She says coldly and Molly knew this from her diary but she also knows Ethan never actually said that to her.

“He said that to you? Doesn't seem like him, he's been there for us.” She pointed out softly and Kristina just wanted to yell at her. Yell at her to grow up and stop thinking the best of people! In the end everyone will disappoint you.

“He was just being a good con Molly. I was the perfect mark for him to have some entertainment. To have someone fawn over him like a love sick idiot.” She said coldly shaking her head as the red flash of anger ran through her skin.

Molly put her hand on her sister's shoulder comfortingly.

“I know you really cared for him.” She whispers and Kristina lets out a strangled laugh.

“I loved him...so much; I would have moved mountains for him and he used me. He is such a good con artist he didn't even have to get me into bed to make me do anything for him.” Kristina whispers defeated, trying so hard not to cry.

Molly looks at her sister and wants to cry too. She was so wrong. How did she not see how miserable they both were now?

“Is that why you're so unhappy? Because you think he never cared about you too?” She asks her and Kristina looks at her a little confused.

It was true, she was upset for a long time; still is to an extent but she was happy now.

“I am happy Molly. I'm finally doing something I have been longing to do; be stronger and have people take me seriously. I'm learning so many new things and feel great about myself now. I feel like I can finally defend myself. Ethan is nothing but a memory to me now.” She tells her in her most confident voice.

Molly takes her hand and holds it tight in her own. She squeezes it tightly as she stares deep into her sister's eyes.

“You and I both know that that is not true. You don't have to pretend with me. Even if you think the whole world is against you, I hope you know that I am always on your side.” She tells her and Kristina smiles before pulling her into a deep hug.

“You're the only one I know I can always count on. Thank you for that.” She whispers into her ear and Molly nods her head.

Molly didn't get all the information she wanted to help make Operation Ethina a success, but she knew Kristina needed to hear that there is someone in her life that she doesn't have to try to impress. As her little sister, Molly will always think the world of her big sister.  
XOXO 

After their emotional talk, they decide to head to their favorite pizza place. They were glad no one they knew was there because they just got two boxes of their usual order and chose to head home to watch a marathon of their favorite scary movies. They didn't have the energy for so many people tonight and they knew they had a whole bowl filled with candy waiting for them.

They sent the rest of the night munching out on pizza, candy, popcorn, and soda watching every Scream movie still in their costumes. They laughed at the predictable moments and cried when Randy died. It felt good.

When their mom got home, she had a big smile on her face seeing her youngest children spending time together. She's noticed that Kristina has not been in a good place for a while and knows it has a lot to do with Ethan. While she wasn't a giant fan of them, she knew that the two deeply cared about each other and knew it was only a matter of time before nothing stood in their way; not even Sonny.

However, something must have happened and now Kristina has been silent and cold; much like her father and that thought scared Alexis. She hopes Molly can help her sister get out of this depression she was in. While her own relationship with the Great Sonny Corinthos was civil at best, she doesn't want her middle daughter to hide behind a mask like her father does. Kristina was always an open book to her, not shy about giving her opinions. Keifer was the first person to try and break her spirit; she just prays whatever is going on with her and Ethan doesn't completely ruin her.

The girls quickly told their mom to join their marathon and that they saved her some pizza, so Alexis quickly got into her room and slipped into her comfy pajamas so she can join two of her girls.

For the first time in a long time, Kristina can honestly say she had a genuinely fun night as she looked at her mom and Molly hiding their eyes at Ghostface attacking Sidney again. 

It felt nice to know her sister and maybe even her mom was there for her. However, she couldn't help but feel like there was a whole in her heart that wouldn't be filled any time soon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital I wasn't even a thought in the wind when this show was created. I do not own Ethan or Kristina or any of the other characters in this.

Summery: Takes place after the scene in 9/1/11 when Kristina overhears Ethan tell Skye all about her and how she's a messed up kid and feels sorry for her. Kristina decides enough is enough. If that is how he really feels about her, then she is done being the victim.  
XOXOXO

A couple days after Halloween, Molly's newest mission was to get Kristina to take her to one of her self defense classes. She wanted to see for herself all the process her sister was making, as well see who Pete was up close. At first, Kristina was dead set against her sister going anywhere near her classes or Pete in general. While she trusts Molly; her classes were her sanctuary. They were her way to escape her constant pain of what Keifer put her through all those years ago. While he was in the ground now, a day doesn't go by where she doesn't remember the abuse he put her through as well as his voice in her head telling her no one will ever love her. Her lessons with Pete and his son were very personal and she didn't want to share that part of herself with anyone, even Molly.

However, as usual, Molly didn't give up. She followed her constantly, begging, bargaining, she even went as far to write up a contract that stated she would only go once (unless given permission otherwise) and that whatever she saw or heard would never be repeated. At the point of the contract, Kristina figured she didn't have much to lose bring her to one class. As long as she swore she would never tell mom or her dad about what was being done.

She ends up agreeing to take Molly to her Thursday class, which makes her sister jump up in happiness. She grabs her and gives her a giant bear, promising that she would be very well behaved and not cause any trouble. That statement would normally make her suspicious for her sister's angle but she was too nervous to really notice her sister's wording. She just had to make sure Pete was okay with it.

When Thursday rolled around, Kristina was partly hoping Molly forgot about it but as soon as she was leaving for school that morning, Molly reminded her that she would be home early, so Kristina wouldn't be late.

It would be okay, she kept thinking to herself when she got home from school and made her way upstairs. As she got dressed in her workout gear, she started doing her deep breathing exercises. She can do this. She can show her sister how far she's grown. She knows logically Molly would never judge her and would probably think she was doing great. However, she couldn't help but think she wouldn't be as good as she thought she was.

She shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair. She had to stop thinking like this. She was strong, she was powerful, she was smart. She can do anything and she did not need anyone.

“Not even Ethan.” She couldn't help but think to herself. She didn't need him, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him.

As she walks downstairs, she sees Molly is already waiting for her, like usual. She was swinging her legs against her chair as she read her current book of the week. When she notices she was no longer alone, she looks up from her book and gives her an excited smile.

“Hey, you ready?” She asked her as she got up from her seat and grabbed her book to take with her.

“Yeah. Are you going to bring your book?” She had to ask. She doesn't understand why she would bring a book with her when she says she's been dying to see her during her classes.

Molly shrugs.

“Books are kind of like my security blanket. I feel safe with a book in my hand as stupid as that sounds.” Molly admits. She wasn't as smart as her mom or as strong as Krissy or Sam but she believed in the written word and she liked to see the best in people. Call her a dreamer but she believed things happened for a reason; even the bad.

Kristina nods at her, completely understanding the need to have something that made you feel comfortable. When she was sixteen, that was Kiefer; because no matter how much he hurt her, she believed he was the best she could do. When that failed, she clung onto Ethan and made herself believe that as soon as she turned eighteen Ethan would run into her arms and tell her he's been waiting for her. Obviously that was not what happened. Right now these classes were her own security blanket. 

“Maybe when my contract is up, we can talk to my dad about you starting one. You need to learn how to defend yourself too Molly. That smart brain of yours is only going to get you so far. God forbid you get attacked.” She tells her sister seriously and Molly just nods back; although, she didn't really like the idea.

“If I'm impressed with Pete today, I'll talk to mom about it. I'd rather not ask Uncle Sonny if I didn't have to.” She admits. Not that she didn't like her uncle, but him and her own father Ric had a very strained relationship and she knew that to Sonny, she was only his niece by blood and obligation; nothing more.

They both get their keys to get going, yet as soon as they open their front door, they see a large basket filled with flowers. Molly notices there are two different types of flowers; deep blue Larkspurs and white Gardenias. She makes a mental note to look up the meaning of those two flowers before she looks at her sister.

Kristina was looking at the flowers in shock. They were beautiful. The dark blue flowers made her think of the night sky while the white ones make her think of shining stars. Only one person knew how much she loved the night.

Ethan.

She hesitantly picks up the card and sees her name on the envelope. She looks over at Molly who was patiently waiting for her to open the card to see who it was from.

“Hey beautiful, I miss spending time with you. Just thought I'd send you something to let you know I was thinking of you....Johnny.” Kristina read aloud and tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She was flattered and thankful to Johnny for sending her such beautiful and thoughtful flowers, yet couldn't help but wish they were from Ethan.

No matter how much she tried to forget him; Ethan was always on her mind.

“That is so sweet of him! Who knew Johnny liked to show his sensitive side?” Molly gushed over the flowers. She could see the disappointment on her sister's face but wouldn't tell her. She was going through the motions and didn't want to put her on the spot...yet anyway.

Kristina musters up a smile.

“You're right! It is very unusual of Johnny but very sweet. I'll have to call him when we get back from my lesson. I'm just going to put this inside for now.” Kristina tells her as she picks up the basket and gently places it on the kitchen table. She couldn't help but stroke one of the flowers petals, wishing they were from Ethan saying that he missed her.

She wonders if he thinks of her.  
XOXOX

They get to Pete's building ten minutes later. He rented out this old abandoned building to set up his equipment during Kristina's contract. He would have stayed there as well but from past experiences he learned it's not good to stay in the same place as the building he was training the child of someone with a high risk job. 

When they arrive, Pete smiled at Molly politely and gave Kristina an approving nod. Kristina pointed to a corner and told Molly to stay there and try to be as quiet as possible.

“Today, we aren't going to be doing any yoga, but I want us to try using my invention I was telling you about. You okay with that?” Pete asked her. Even though this program is his and he bases it on what he knows his clients can handle, he always likes to get their permission to start something new in their training. 

For Kristina's training especially, he liked getting her approval and tried to surprise her as little as possible. From everything she told him their first day together, as well as what he's been learning about her; Kristina needs to feel in control of her body, mind, and soul. It was something few of his clients needed but most haven't been through what Kristina Davis Corinthos has.

Kristina nodded determined but looked over at Molly.

“Remember, all that you see here stays between us! Understood?” She asked her sharply and Molly nodded seriously.

“Of course. I promise.” Molly answered holding her right hand out and Kristina nodded in approval. When she was training with Pete, she tried to show as little emotion as possible. It wasn't something he taught her, but it's something she's been trying to teach herself as the weeks go by. Emotions are what keep her weak, the less she felt the better.

Pete also looks over at Molly, happy that someone in Kristina's life was being supportive and trying to be there for the young adult.

“I know you already know this, but I'm going to explain this tool again so your sister can hear as well in case she ever needs to take a contract with me.” He starts to say and Molly's eyes go dark for a second. 

While she won't say this to Kristina ever since she seemed to like Pete, she didn't like some of the things Pete was teaching. Kristina may be getting stronger physically but emotionally she was still broken and Pete can't help her with that but that doesn't mean he can ignore those parts of her that need help. She would prefer not to take one of his contracts, but agrees she should take some self defense classes.

Pete turns and whistles for his son to come and bring the ink gun. Ink gun? What was an ink gun? Molly couldn't help but wonder.

A couple seconds later, a guy around Kristina's age came out with a box one would keep a gun in. The only reason she knows what those kind of boxes look like is because she knows her mom has one in the house and she's also seen one in every room at her Uncle Sonny's house.

Pete's son looks over to her and gives her a small wink. 

“You must be Molly, I'm Mathew.” He says to her and she smiles halfheartedly and he nodded in understanding. Maybe he saw that there were some things that his dad couldn't fix too. He sat down by her but gave her plenty of space so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She appreciated that.

Pete opened the box and took out what looked like a typical hand gun. He turned to the younger Davis girl once again but started talking to both of them.

“This gun looks and weighs the same as a regular AMT Hardballer. However, the bullets are actually ink balls and when they are shot, are half the speed of what a gun shot wound would actually feel like. Think of it as a fancy paintball gun. This tool is going to be used during our session. Kristina, you are going to disarm me in multiple scenarios.” He says the last part to Kristina to make sure she understood and once again she nodded.

Molly watched fascinated as Kristina disarmed Pete time after time. She was so...strong. Fearless. She just kept fighting off Pete, then Mathew, then both. Molly had to listen carefully, but she could hear that Pete kept taunting her. He said things to Kristina that he knew would make her angry, horrible things to remind her of all she has been through. Kristina didn't show her anger, but she used it to fight Pete off over and over. Her face was void of any emotion and in that moment, Molly had no idea who that person was. 

She reminded her a lot of her brother in law Jason. People who didn't know him called him an ice man; someone that had no emotions. There were even a few times Molly saw his emotionless persona in action when him and Sam were broken up. It scared her to think that's what her sister looks like right now. Kristina was not Jason, she was so much stronger and she refused to let her big sister get numb.

After over an hour of Pete's scenarios, he had Kristina stop and take a break. Kristina was covered in sweat but not one ink bullet hit her. The gun went off a couple times, but it just hit the wall. She looked almost satisfied with her training but she just told them she was going to wash her face off a little then they could work on something else.

As soon as Kristina was out of ear shot, Molly stood up and walked over to Pete and Mathew.

“So, how do you think your sister did?” Pete asked. He could see the change in the young girl's behavior during their session and hoped Molly would feel safe enough to tell him what was bothering her. 

“You realize you're creating a monster right? That person you're training and getting however much money from is my sister! She is strong so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for, amazing, smart, and right now she is learning through YOU that as long as she can fight, she doesn't need to feel anything!” She tells him angrily and she can see Mathew about to defend his father but Pete holds out his hand to stop his son.

“Molly, I am trained to teach people with high risk jobs and their loved ones self defense. I teach them scenario after scenario about how to fend off attackers. I also try and teach them to strengthen their mind but there is only so much I can do when it comes to emotional and psychological pain. I understand you're concern and I can see what you mean. Kristina is bottling up her emotions because there is something or someone that made her think that was her only option. You probably know more than I do, but I have faith that Kristina will overcome her inner demons.” He explains to Molly and her eyes still flash with anger. 

His lessons can be hurting her! She knows that he does care about her, but she can't help but feel like he wasn't as good as Kristina made him out to be.

“I will stop this before it's too late! I won't let her get completely numb, even if that means I stop her from seeing you!” Molly threatens the older man and Pete couldn't help but have a strong respect for the girl.

He was a lot bigger, definitely stronger and yet she had no problem threatening him if it meant protecting her sister from harm.

“I sincerely hope you do. Kristina is very lucky to have you.” Pete tells her softly and Molly couldn't help but think maybe he was on her side too.

XOXOX

While Kristina was busy deflecting ink gun shots, Ethan made his way into City Court House, where he knew Alexis would be all day.

After careful thought and consideration, he came to the conclusion that he needed to let Alexis know his true feelings towards Kristina and how he hoped he could get her approval. He knows they haven't had the best track record but he owes the mother the courtesy of being honest with her.

He finds her sitting on a bench eating something small and walks over to her. She must be on break or had time to spare between court appearances. As he got closer, he couldn't help but be nervous. Every time they've spoken about Kristina, he's been clear he didn't have any romantic intentions; now however, was a different story.

When he gets closer, she still didn't look up from whatever papers she was going through, so he made a polite cough to get her attention. She looks up and is surprised to see him.

“Ethan...well I definitely wasn't expecting to see you here? You're not in any trouble are you?” Alexis had to ask. She liked him, she really did deep down but seeing him in City Court House was not a good sign and her warning bells were going off.

Ethan shook his head softly.

“No ma'am, I actually came here to talk to you and I know I should have called instead but I don't have your number; you don't have to be anywhere right now do you?” He couldn't help but ramble nervously which Alexis must have sensed because she gave him a small smile and moved some of her papers out of the way so he could sit.

“No, it's okay I don't have to be in court for another hour. Sit down.” She told him softly but with her natural authority that Ethan instantly recognized. He sat down and ran his hand through his hand to calm himself.

“What's on your mind Ethan?” She asked him gently. She knew that must be about Kristina because she has never seen him look so scared to talk to her in their time knowing each other; not even when she believed he was the one hurting her middle child.

“I like Kristina. I really, really like her. I don't know when my feelings for her became less platonic towards something romantic but I like her and thought I owed you the courtesy to tell you truthfully before I made any other moves.” He blurted out and Alexis' eyes couldn't help but widen at the young man's confession.

She knew that Ethan did care about Kristina. He may have always liked her romantically but suppressed it but Alexis could always see his infatuation with her daughter, which is why she tried to keep them away from each other. Yet, Kristina is almost nineteen years old and she is mature enough to make her own choices as far as love was concerned; plus, she could do a lot worse than Ethan.

“Well, I do thank you for your honesty when it comes to my daughter. Now could you explain to me why the two of you aren't speaking?” She asked him because as usual she was in the dark about what was going on and even Molly refused to tell her this one.

Ethan took a deep breath and explained everything. Her stopping by the Haunted Star, Skye showing up, Kristina overhearing him tell Skye he felt sorry for her, how she started blowing him off, their talk at the park, even him admitting to Molly that he did care about Kristina romantically. He told her how he was afraid of people constantly judging his friendship with Krissy so he kept getting defensive that he wasn't taking advantage of her, how she got him fired from working for Johnny so he would be safe from Johnny's work as well as Sonny's men. How he was afraid of Sonny and his men sending him a message that Kristina was to be left alone, how he knew he wasn't good enough for her but couldn't live without her. He told her everything.

Alexis listened and tried not to interrupt to Ethan's re caption of the past two and a half months. She wanted to hit him, laugh at him, and give him a hug at the same time. She can see how much this is killing him just as much as she can see how miserable Kristina was.

“I want to prove to her I'm serious about her Alexis. I want to be with her and this time I'm not going to let anyone's opinions effect us...except yours of course.” He says sheepishly making her smile a little more.

She put her hand on his shoulder in a motherly comforting manner.

“I really need to think more about this whole thing. I'm still not sure I approve of a relationship but I'm grateful for you coming to me for permission even though Kristina is technically an adult.” She expressed and Ethan couldn't help but feel relieved.

It wasn't an approval but it wasn't a flat out no either. He had hope.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Alexis suddenly asks him and he looks at her confused for a minute but then smiles.

“Not a thing.” He answers.  
XOXOX

Later that night, as Kristina looks at the beautiful arrangement of flowers next to her bed, she grabs her phone and clicks on Johnny's contact information.

“Hey, what's up Kris?” Johnny's voice fills her ear and she gives a half smile even though she knows he can't see it.

“I just wanted to thank you so much for the flowers you brought me. They're beautiful.” Kristina says sincerely.

Johnny is silent for a minute and Kristina runs her hand through her hair as she waits for him to respond. She hopes he doesn't think she's hitting on him. 

“Oh Krissy, I didn't send you anything. Someone sent you flowers?” He tells her not wanting her to get nervous that the flowers were a threat or anything. In their family lives, anything could be threatening and he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Kristina frowns.

“Yeah, I got flowers today and they said they were from you...” She says hesitantly and recalls the note the flowers came with.

“That's so weird, but it wasn't me. Funny though, I was just telling Ethan about this great flower place I go to when I need to get flowers for someone. What a coincidence.” While he had Kristina on speaker he sent a message to Ethan telling him good job on the flowers, then Molly telling her Phase 1 of Ethina was a success.

Kristina says nothing and yet she can't stop looking at the flowers and how they look like the night sky.

“Well, whoever sent them wanted you to have credit for them so thank you again. I'll talk to you soon.” Kristina says before she hangs up the phone.

The flowers are beautiful. She remembers hearing Molly tell her they were Larkspurs and Gardenias. She slowly opens up her internet browser and looks up the meanings of the flowers.

Larkspur: Pure of heart, love, affection, strong attachment, desire for laughter. Gardenias: Trust, hope, purity, dreams, protection, renewal.

Kristina looks up from her phone with tears in her eyes. Could she really believe that Ethan sent these to her, and if he did why would he say they were from Johnny? 

Should she call him and ask him?

TBC

Thanksgiving's up next.


End file.
